<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i like it good lil boy by wrenlans (honeyandjam)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227354">i like it good lil boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandjam/pseuds/wrenlans'>wrenlans (honeyandjam)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>onf wyatt makes some ateez guy cum in a public bathroom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Circle Jerk, Implied WooSan, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Mentioned ONF Ensemble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lapslock, wyatt with tan lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandjam/pseuds/wrenlans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it should be outlawed to be this criminally horny, wooyoung thinks. </p>
<p>thank god sheriff wyatt is here to rein him in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>onf wyatt makes some ateez guy cum in a public bathroom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i like it good lil boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on music bank 200828 looks, which is why the summary has the sheriff reference. unfortunately, it's not a cowboy au.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>i'll spend my time however i want </i>
</p>
<p>the last few lines are still ringing in wooyoung's ears, adrenaline of performing pumping hot through his blood, heart jumping in his throat. yeah. it's all just the excitement and giddiness of doing his favourite thing in the world, dancing, and not at all because of the guy currently rapping and flexing his insanely jacked arm and-</p>
<p>"you realise you're talking out loud right? and get your claws off me, you're breaking the skin." san whines, tugging his arm from wooyoung's vice-like grip. </p>
<p>all wooyoung can respond with is a caveman-like grunt. he feels like one, higher thinking process dead, all brain cells committed to burning the image on the screen in their dressing room to memory. six guys on stage and he's zeroed in on the sleeveless one shouting adlibs all over the place and looking unfairly hot while doing so. he almost misses what san says. </p>
<p>"you know i'm right here, with a sleeveless shirt too?"</p>
<p>"san, san, san. you have to understand. it's not just the sleeveless shirt. where's your cowboy hat? where are your grey skinny jeans? we get guy fieri pants and he- ohhhh" wooyoung groans, throwing his head back in frustration. </p>
<p>cowboy hat. wooyoung feels like he's been punched in the gut. wyatt in a sleeveless shirt and cowboy hat. he wants me dead, wooyoung thinks. god, when they walked past each other during rehearsals, and wyatt winked at him and cocked his hat. cocked his fucking cowboy hat with finger guns. lord knows that ain't the only cock wooyoung's thinking about. as soon as the thought forms wooyoung puts his head in his hands, disappointed in his god awful joke. he blames wyatt for deep-frying his brain like this. wooyoung almost keeled over and died on the spot when wyatt did <i>that</i> to him. yunho basically had to drag his ass the rest of the way back to their dressing room. he doesn't know whether to worship or strangle their stylist. the feeling only gets stronger as he looks down at their flaming hot cheeto pants and generic ass black tops. in vain, he tries to grab onto san's bare arms again and lament but san just bats him away like he's an annoying fly. rude. he's for sure sending san's ass to party city as soon as they get a break, but for now... </p>
<p>the last few twangs of 'sukhumvit swimming' play out as the performance finishes. </p>
<p>"yay, hyojin ending fairy!" jongho cheers as wooyoung stands up. </p>
<p>"i~" wooyoung draws it out to get the rest of his bandmates attention. "-am going to the bathroom. for about, oh, 10-15 minutes? maybe 20? who knows. but yeah, i'm going to the bathroom. and nobody follow me." </p>
<p>he pointedly ignores san's vicious stink eye and yunho's massive eye roll. hongjoong points his sharp tiny finger at him. </p>
<p>"i'm timing you, we're supposed to leave in half an hour." </p>
<p>"sure thing boss!" it comes out a garbled mess, wooyoung already in a rush out into the hallways of kbs as he staggers around, finding his way towards the performance area. he makes a few rights, does a number of lefts and suddenly he sees them, the cowboys of the hour. he makes a beeline straight to the second tallest one who spots him immediately, and smiles. it's knowing and indulgent, like wyatt already knows why wooyoung's here, what he does to wooyoung. </p>
<p>"hey hyungs, great performance! wyatt, you need to go to the bathroom right?" he trips through his words, eyes not leaving wyatt's for a second. hyojin may be squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose but it's not like he can really see so it doesn't matter anyway. </p>
<p>"sure do." wyatt keeps smiling his self-satisfied smug grin as he slides his hand across wooyoung's shoulders and separates himself from the rest of his group. </p>
<p>"god dammit you guys at least make it quick this time." hyojin scolds, shaking his head. wooyoung apologises to hyojin in his head, but only in his head. </p>
<p>they speed walk past the cleaning room, where wooyoung snatches a 'cleaning in progress' sign. hell, why not take the 'out of order' sign too. you can never be too safe. wyatt's barely passed the threshold of the bathroom before wooyoung shoves himself onto wyatt. he presses him against the door like he's trying to break it and wyatt says as much. </p>
<p>"well then the bathroom will really be out of order, and we wouldn't be lying would we?" wooyoung furiously pulls at wyatt's shirt that's currently tucked into his impossibly tight jeans. </p>
<p>wyatt's laugh turns into a sigh as wooyoung finally slips his hands under the shirt and gropes at his abs. </p>
<p>"jeezuz when did you get these?" </p>
<p>"i've been really busy since rtk." wyatt's still smirking at wooyoung, who retaliates by shifting his hands further upwards to curl around wyatt's bulging pecs. </p>
<p>why are they so big? what for? wooyoung thinks about investing in a bra for wyatt, and then the image of that hits him straight in the dick. he lightly sobs into the base of wyatt's neck, grinding down on the thigh that somehow made its way between his legs. </p>
<p>"you ok dude? you are down bad today." </p>
<p>"i missed you a lot hyung." wooyoung whines, hands trailing back down to unbuckle the leather belt slung around wyatt's hips. </p>
<p>wyatt responds by tugging on the little ponytail wooyoung has at the top of his head. the pull, the pressure on his scalp, the fact that it's wyatt doing it, makes wooyoung's jaw go slack, giving an eager moan as he stretches his neck back. </p>
<p>"needy, aren't w-" wyatt's abruptly cut off as wooyoung surges forward to kiss wyatt, before his forehead knocks into the wide brim of the cowboy hat. </p>
<p>"fucking hell." he knocks it clean off and shuts the chuckling wyatt up by smashing their mouths together. their teeth clink with the contact but it doesn't bother them as they try and make quick work of their pants. they're on a timer, but it's not like they have any other choice. they're both already painfully hard by the time wyatt's jeans are peeled down to his thighs. it's hot and moist, wooyoung, thinks, both in his mouth and around his dick. you'd think it's a competition, the way wyatt's gripping wooyoung, the way he's stroking him like he's trying to shake up a coke can, momentous pressure building up in wooyoung's gut as he tries to concentrate on his own hand movements. he looks up from their synced up touches to see dirty blond hair, glistening with sweat and fluttering like a curtain over wyatt's eyes. it's a lot to take in. </p>
<p>"your-you got blond hair." wooyoung huffs out. </p>
<p>"ngh..., thanks. it's kinda like yours for wonderland right?" </p>
<p>it floods back into wooyoung's memories, wonderland promos and his longish golden locks. damn he looked good with that hair. wyatt doesn't look half bad with it either, he supposes, leaning forward and bumping their foreheads together, hot puffs of breath mingling together in the cramped space between the two. </p>
<p>"copying my hair colour and style. what are you, in love with me?" </p>
<p>"if i say yes will you kiss me again?" </p>
<p>wyatt doesn't have to say anything as wooyoung licks at wyatt's lips again. he trails his tongue against the supple flesh, trying to commit it to memory like he always tries to. it's never better than having the real thing gasping and touching him though. they're always in a rush, wooyoung barely feels like he's even started before they have to separate again, booked and busy schedules meaning wyatt's hair was black and cropped the last time they did this. it's honestly kind of freaky, how well-aligned their comebacks have been recently. hala hala and wml, wonderland and why, and now, thanxx and sukswim. maybe someone at kq and wm knows. you two can have a little circle jerk in the kbs bathrooms. as a treat. </p>
<p>fat chance. he'll take what he can get though, jerking his hands more forcefully. they bump up against wyatt's straining abs, smacking against the skin above his crotch and the happy trail there. wooyoung doesn't know how to process the feeling that lingers in his fingers. he pulls wyatt as close as he can, pressing their sensitive crotches together, trying to get more friction on his dick. he feels like he's trying to start a fire from the intensity of how hard he's rubbing, afraid that skin's going to be rubbed raw. but's it's just not enough. wooyoung wants more, always wanted more than a rushed hand job against a shitty bathroom door. he wants a bed, and lube, and time. more time to touch wyatt, taste him, listen to the way he wants wooyoung too. he feels the taut muscle of wyatt's thighs squeeze against his own. the jeans look less like denim and more like tights, straining so hard against his leg. muscles shift and ripple, soft yet sturdy. wooyoung thinks he's gonna go into cardiac arrest when he sees tan lines, separating the pale white flesh of wyatt's upper thigh, so high up that only few have seen it, have the privilege to see it. </p>
<p>"can i thigh fuck you?" wooyoung begs, saying it like he's gonna die if he can't. </p>
<p>an incredulous expression flits across wyatt's face, patches of red surfacing on his cheeks before it shifts into familiar amusement. </p>
<p>"what're the magic words?" the smirk is back on wyatt's face like it never left. damn you wyatt, wooyoung bites the inside of his cheek. he looks so laid back. even though wooyoung can feel the dick urgently pulsating in his hand. even though they're both dripping with precum....</p>
<p>"please." </p>
<p>"please what." wyatt sing songs, thumbing the slit of wooyoung's cock</p>
<p>he really wishes it were enough. god it would be so simple if he could come from that alone. wooyoung thinks his body's gotten too greedy. </p>
<p>"gh!...please hyung" he whimpers, drawing out the last syllable. </p>
<p>that seems to satisfy wyatt, as he unpeels the fabric clinging to his thighs down to his knees and guides wooyoung into the delicious little space between his legs. they both heave a great sigh of contentment as wooyoung starts leisurely thrusting. wyatt's hands come up to wrap around wooyoung's waist. they don't stay there for very long, wandering up and down wooyoung's torso and back like wyatt's trying to map everything out, find his way back to wooyoung. fingers skim up to his jaw and tug at his lips. he opens his mouth on a reflex to lick at them. </p>
<p>"tsk tsk, you're such a rude boy. hanlim sure has gone downhill since i left." wyatt mock scolds, swirling his digits around wooyoung's mouth. </p>
<p>"uu mean impruved when uu left." he bites down for good measure, just hard enough to leave marks. </p>
<p>wyatt gasps like he's been mortally wounded and pinches wooyoung's tongue, pulling at it.</p>
<p>"you little terror. you're like this because you pissed san off and now he won't put out for you, aren't you?"</p>
<p> wooyoung tries to bite wyatt again but to no avail, as wyatt's already removed his fingers and wiped them on his cheeto pants. </p>
<p>"babe, sweetie. let's not. let us not talk about other men in the bedroom..." </p>
<p>wooyoung's words die out in the back of his throat as wyatt laughs. he feels it more than he hears it, vibrations of him laughing going through his thighs and all around wooyoung's dick. it gets hotter and slipperier between wyatt's legs and wooyoung picks up the pace, chasing the violently building ecstasy in his crotch. </p>
<p>it's different. a really good kind of different. he's not used to bigger arms like this, or skin that's so tanned and honeyed. especially the voice, pitched down low and deep. he buries his head right in between the other's collar bone, breathing in deeply to remind himself that it's wyatt's dick in his hand, wyatt's nails scratching at his back, wyatt's thighs he's fucking. wooyoung's hips start to stutter as the blood rushs through his ears and his head throbs. he pants, mouthing against the tan line at the base of wyatt's neck as he comes. wyatt follows soon after, cumming with a low moan directly into wooyoung's hand. after that it's eerily silent, only the sounds of heavy breathing breaking the quiet of the empty bathroom. wooyoung slowly unpeels himself from wyatt, now soft dick slipping out of cum stained legs. the pale skin is marred with harsh red blotches from where wooyoung was just a few seconds ago. he wishes he had time to soothe it out, but the back of his neck prickles like he knows hongjoong is about to reach his boiling point, so he just settles for hastily pulling out some tissues and wiping them both clean. </p>
<p>"i don't think my hair's gonna be blonde for much longer."</p>
<p>wooyoung looks up. </p>
<p>"they want me to dye it blue for the rest of sukswim promo."</p>
<p>"maybe i'll dye mine red then."</p>
<p>"orange is opposite of blue on the colour wheel, dummy." wyatt rolls his eyes, but he's smiling, which makes wooyoung smile too, and they rush to put their clothes back on like all they really did was go pee.</p>
<p>wyatt opens the door and they come face to face with hyojin and hongjoong, matching expressions of disdain on their small faces. </p>
<p>"did you have fun? whore?" hyojin doesn't even give wyatt time to respond before his tiny little hand pinches wyatt by the ear and drags him off.</p>
<p>wyatt seems entirely too used to this, just serenely looking back at wooyoung and waving. "apologise to san for whatever you did."</p>
<p>wooyoung watches as hyojin lugs wyatt away, hongjoong slapping wooyoung on the back. </p>
<p>"let's go."</p>
<p>he nods, wyatt and hyojin's figures shrinking into the distance, and straightens his ponytail, following hongjoong back to the bustling corridors of music bank.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yee fucking haw</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/wrenlans">twt</a>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/wrenlans">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>